GET YOU BACK
by PrinceTaem.in
Summary: Sekembalinya ia dari Amerika, tekad Sakura hanya satu menemui Naruto dan mulai menjalin kasih dengan pria pirang itu. Tapi masihkah Naruto menunggunya? /NaruSaku/Sakurastory sequel/ Badsummary.


GET YOU BACK

Naruto milik Kishimoto Mashashi

Story : Taem

Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO, DLDR, Abal dan membosankan dan lain sebagainnya.

Warning!: Fanfic ini hanya meminjam tokoh dari manga dan anime Naruto. Jadi karakter mereka dan jalan cerita atau endingnya tidak akan sama dengan cerita aslinya.

Warning!: Jangan berekspektasi tinggi dengan fanfic saya, maka kamu tidak akan dengan cerita saya. Hihi ^^

~ Happy Reading ~

Rintik-rintik air yang turun dari langit tak membuat wanita merah muda itu untuk segera pergi dari danau biru nan jernih itu. Rasa rindu yang amat besar mampu membuatnya tak sadar jika hari akan hujan.

Wanita itu baru saja pulang dari Amerika beberapa jam yang lalu, dan langsung pergi ke danau tak jauh dari rumahnya setelah cukup melepas rindu dengan keluarganya. Ayah dan ibunya menyuruhnya beristirahat terlebih dahulu tapi Sakura menolaknya dan tetap kekeuh mau ke danau meski ia tahu hari tengah mendung.

Sakura berdiri sambil mendekap kedua tangannya di dadanya dan memandang ke arah danau dengan pandangan menerawang jauh. Meski emeraldnya fokus ke permukaan air jernih itu tapi nyatanya wanita muda itu tengah melamunkan seorang pria yang kini tengah ia rindukan.

"Air hujan bisa membuat bajumu basah meski hanya rintik-rintik kecil." Ujar seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang dan memayunginya. Sakura terlonjak, seketika ia pun tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada lelaki yang ada di sampingnya saat ini. Hingga setelah ia berhasil menatap siapa lelaki itu, Sakura melebarkan matanya tak percaya.

Lelaki itu baru saja pulang dari pertemuan dengan klien perusahaannya, ketika ia melewati Danau entah kenapa hati dan fikirannya menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Lelaki itu Naruto, ia baru saja akan turun tapi gerimis menyapa. Kalau saja ia tak melihat gadis bodoh tengah berdiri di pinggir danau tanpa menghiraukan gerimis yang bisa saja membuat tubuhnya basah, mungkin ia sudah pergi dari sana bukannya turun dan menghampiri gadis itu dan memayunginya.

Naruto bukanlah pemuda yang selalu peduli dengan orang lain, tapi entah kenapa sesuatu dalam dirinya menyuruhnya membawakan payung untuk gadis itu agar tidak kehujanan. Awalnya ia hanya akan menyerahkan payungnya tapi tanpa sangka pesona danau itu membuatnya juga ikut menikmatinya.

"Naruto?!" suara tak percaya dari gadis di sebelahnya. Naruto yang tadinya memandang lurus di depannya, sontak langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis itu, ia mengenal suara ini.

"Sakura!" Naruto memandang Sakura tak percaya, beberapa detik mereka saling bertatapan memastikan jika semuanya bukan ilusi semata hingga detik-detik berikutnya mereka saling berpelukan saling melepas rindu yang melekat pada diri masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

###

Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya di perkarangan rumah Sakura. Tak lama setelah mereka saling melepas rindu, hujan pun turun dengan sangat lebat membuat keduanya harus segera masuk kedalam mobil agar tak basah, dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan reuniannya di rumah Sakura.

Baju Naruto sedikit basah terkena air hujan, ayah Sakura menyuruhnya untuk menggantinya dengan baju miliknya tapi Naruto menolaknya dengan alasannya bajunya hanya sedikit basah dan ia tak masalah. Sejujurnya Naruto hanya tidak ingin merepotkan.

Sakura yang sudah mengganti bajunya segera menghampiri Naruto di ruang tamu, ditangannya ada selembar handuk untuk Naruto. Ia mendapati pemuda pirang yang sekarang semakin terlihat tampan dan gagah dengan potongan cepaknya membuatnya terlihat dewasa itu tengah meminum teh hangatnya. Sakura menghampirinya dan menyerahkan handuk itu pada Naruto.

"Ini untuk mengeringkan rambutmu!" Naruto menerimanya dan langsung mulai mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk itu.

Sakura mengambil duduk di kursi tunggal samping Naruto. Naruto masih memakai jas kantornya menandakan lelaki itu baru saja pulang. Sakura tanpa sadar terus memandangi hingga membuat Naruto tak nyaman.

"Sakura, kapan kau pulang?" tanyanya memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta.

"Aku baru saja pulang hari ini Naruto,"

"Dan langsung ke danau? Jangan-jangan kau merindukanku?" tebak Naruto yang sebenarnya hanya bercanda tapi tanpa disangka Sakura menganggukan kepalanya membenarkan tebakan Naruto.

Naruto tertegun mendapati Sakura memang merindukannya, ia langsung saja terdiam tak tahu haru berkata apa-apa lagi. Dulu mungkin ia dan Sakura sangatlah akrab tapi sekarang yang ada hanya sebuah kecanggungan, meski ia mencoba untuk bersikap biasa saja pada gadis itu.

Ada yang berbeda dari Naruto yang sekarang dan dulu, dan Sakura merindukan Naruto-nya yang dulu. Yang ia sekarang Naruto mencoba untuk menghindarinya, apa lelaki itu sudah tak menyukainya lagi seperti dulu. Ia dapat merasakan dari sikap lelaki itu yang sekarang tak sehangat dulu, ada sebuah kebencian di dalamnya meski lelaki itu bersikap sewajarnya.

Drett..drett

Getaran panjang ponsel di atas meja membuat Naruto dengan segera meraih ponselnya dan menjawabnya setelah meminta izinku, dan setelah anggukan kepala Sakura lelaki itu segera bangkit dari duduknya sedikit menjauh. Sakura tersenyum kecut di tempat duduknya.

Setelah selesai dengan teleponnya, Naruto kembali duduk di tempatnya semula, ia sedikit gelisah seperti ingin segera pergi dari sana tapi hujan belum juga berhenti. Sebenarnya tak masalah bagi Naruto toh ia juga membawa mobil, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tak enak.

"Waktu itu aku menunggumu berharap kau datang sebelum keberangkatanku." Kata Sakura lirih menatap serius ke arah Naruto. Naruto diam tak menjawab perkataan Sakura. Sakura mengulum bibirnya sedikit membasahinya, ada sebuah pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Naruto, tapi ia takut akan jawaban pemuda itu.

"Apa kau masih menungguku Naruto?" dengan was-was Sakura melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Naruto di tempat duduknya menegang, raut wajahnya berubah kaku, dan Sakura mempunyai firasat buruk mengenai ini.

"Yang tadi meneleponku adalah tunanganku Sakura, dan perasaanku pada mu sudah ikut menghilang ketika kau ppergi ke Amerika tanpa berusaha untuk menghubungiku!"

JLEB

Ucapan Naruto bagaikan sebuah pisau yang tengah menghujami jantung dan hatinya berkali-kali, begitu sakit dan mematikan. Tanpa bisa di bendung air mata Sakura mengalir hingga dagunya yang kemudian jatuh mengenai kursi tempatnya duduk. Sedang Naruto entah sejak kapan menghilang dari hadapannya, yang terdengar hanya suara mobil yang beranjak meninggalkan perkarangan rumah itu.

Naruto membencinya. Yang kini ia menemukan jawabannya mengapa sikap Naruto tak seperti yang dulu karena sekarang Naruto membencinya, yah membencinya karena tak peka atas perasaannya, membencinya karena meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

.

###

Setelah kejadian itu, Sakura tak pernah bertemu kembali dengan Naruto. Naruto dan keluarganya sudah pindah dari rumahnya yang dulu dan Sakura tak mengetahui di mana tempat tinggal Naruto yang sekarang.

Semenjak kepulangannya dari Amerika baru hari ini ia berkerja, ia cukup beruntung tiba-tiba ditawari pekerjaan sekertaris di perusahaan yang cukup besar.

Sakura memasuki bangunan besar tempat kerjanya sekarang. NR GROUP perusahaan paling elite di Kansai, Osaka yang mempunyai perusahaan inti di Tokyo dan juga menyebar di beberapa Negara asia lainnya.

Ia langsung memasuki lift, dan ketika lift akan menutup tiba-tiba seorang wanita bermata lavender menyuruhnya untuk menahan lift itu sebentar sementara ia masih berjalan cepat ke arah lift, dan segera masuk setelahnya. Sakura melemparkan senyum manis pada wanita itu yang juga dibalas senyum hangat darinya.

Ting

Lift pun berhenti di lantai tujuan mereka, setelah pintu lift terbuka wanita bermata lavender itu pun segera keluar disusul Sakura di belakangnya. Tahu jika Sakura tengah berjalan ditujuan yang sama, wanita itu pun menengok sekilah kea rah belakang atau tepatnya kearah Sakura.

"Apakah kau pekerja baru di kantor ini?" tanya wanita itu kemudian

"Ah iya.. saya Haruno Sakura." Sakura memperkenalkan diri seraya membungkukkan badannya sedikit tanda sopan santunnya, sepertinya wanita itu seniornya.

Wanita itu terkekeh pelan yang ia tutupi dibalik punggung tangannya melihat Sakura yang sepertinya salah mengira ia seniornya. Sedang Sakura yang tak cukup mengerti sedikit tersinggung, dalam fikirannya wanita itu tengah mengejeknya. Apa penampilannya ada yang salah?

Mengerti jika Sakura tengah tersinggung, wanita itu segera menghentikan kekehannya digantikan senyum lembut nan menawan miliknya.

"Maaf membuatmu tersinggung Sakura-Chan. Kau memperkenalkan diri begitu sopan padahal aku bukan karyawan di sini. Dan aku juga kurang nyaman dengan seseorang yang terlalu sopan dengan ku!" jelas wanita itu lembut. Sakura sendiri merasa terhipnotis dengan sikap lemah lembut wanita di depannya itu.

"Walau begitu sudah sewajarnya saya bersikap sopan pada seseorang yang baru pertama kali bertemu," jawab Sakura yang direspon mengerti oleh wanita itu.

"Aku Huuga Hinata, dan panggil saja aku Hinata. Semoga kita menjadi teman Sakura-Chan."

Kini keduanya saling berjalan beriringan menuju salah satu ruangan yang bertuliskan ruang Direktur. Mengerti jika Hinata akan masuk ke ruangan itu, Sakura pun berniat masuk setelah Hinata selesai dengan urusannya. Sepertinya wanita ada perlu dengan sang Direktur, mengingat ia bukan pekerja di sini.

Hinata melihat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia ingin masuk ke ruangan itu. Sebelum dirinya benar-benar masuk dalam ruangan itu, Hinata menengok ke arah Sakura menyuruhnya juga ikut masuk tapi Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Hinata tak mau tahu, langsung meraih tangan Sakura dan membawanya masuk ke dalam.

Dalam ruangan yang cukup mewah itu, seorang laki-laki masih muda untuk ukuran seorang Direktur masih sibuk dengan berkas-berkas di depannya tak sadar jika ada tamu di ruangannya. Hingan deheman dari Hinata membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Saat Sakura masuk dalam ruangan itu, ia langsung disuguhkan seorang pria yang mempunyai rambut serupa dengan Naruto, tapi ia tak sampai mengira jika itu Naruto karena di Jepang banyak sekali pria berambut pirang. Pria itu tengah menunduk menatap beberapa laporan yang sepertinya sangatlah penting hingga Hinata membuat kode agar pria itu sadar akan keberadaan kami.

Sakura membeku menatap pria yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi bosnya itu. Sama halnya dengan dirinya sang Direktur muda itu juga menatap terperangah pada dirinya, hingga terjadilah saling tatap menatap untuk beberapa detik hingga kemudian Naruto mengalihkan pandangan pada Hinata.

"Kau tak bilang jika akan ke sini Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto lembut, ia masih duduk tenang di kursinya.

"Semalam kau meninggalkan ini di rumah, bukahkah ini berkas penting untuk rapatmu siang nanti Naruto-kun?" Hinata menyerah map kuning pada Naruto. "Ah iya. Dia sepertinya sekretarismu yang baru Naruto-kun." Tujuk Hinata pada Sakura, dan menyuruhnya segera mengenalkan dirinya.

"Saya Haruno Sakura tuan." Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan.

Kedua tangannya bergemetaran di samping badannya, tapi Sakura mencoba untuk tenang. Ditambah lagi hatinya cukup panas melihat interaksi keduanya yang begitu hangat, entah kenapa Sakura begitu cemburu. Tapi ia kemudian sadar jika dirinya tak berhak untuk cemburu.

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saat Sakura mengenalkan diri dan setelahnya menyuruhnya berkerja.

Sakura pun pamit undur diri dari sana, ketika langkahnya sedikit lagi mencapai pintu. Dari ujung matanya ia dapat melihat jika Hinata tengah memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi Naruto, dan Naruto pun sepertinya sangat menikmati kecupan hangat darinya.

Setitik air mata jatuh mengenai pipinya, ia sudah berusaha menahannya tapi ternyata air matanya malah semakin deras mengaliri kedua pipinya. Dengan segera Sakura keluar dari ruangan itu dengan perasaan terluka.

Sakura segera mengambil duduk di ruang kerjanya yang tepat berada di depan ruangan Direktur. Awalnya ia kira hari ini akan menjadi hari yang indah untuknya yang baru pertama kali berkerja tapi siapa sangka dihari pertamanya berkerja ia harus merasakan perasaan kacau seperti ini.

Karena baru pertama kali berkerja ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa, hal itu semakin membuatnya tak bisa mengalihkan perasaannya yang sedang merana itu. Pintu ruang Direktur terbuka dan keluarlah Naruto dan Hinata yang tengah melingkarkan lengannya pada lengan Naruto dengan manja. Lagi dan lagi Sakura merasakan sakit di hatinya. Apakah ini yang disebut sakit tapi tak berdarah?

"Jika ada yang mencariku, katakan aku tengah mengantar Hinata ke lobbi." Perintah Naruto pada Sakura tanpa memandang ke arahnya dan memilih memandang lurus kearah depan. Sakura mengangguk mengerti seraya menggit bibir kuat menahan bulir air mata yang semakin menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Ia merasa di abaikan, dulu Naruto tak pernah melakukannya sepertinya.

Setelah keduanya pergi dengan mesra ditambah lagi ia harus menyaksikan Naruto membelai lembut rambut Hinata, untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura menitihkan air matanya. Ketika ia kembali pulang ke Osaka ia sudah membayangkan akan kembali pada Naruto dan hidup bahagia dengannya tapi kenyataan memang lah tak sama dengan harapan.

Terlalu dalam dengan lamunannya, Sakura tak mengetahui seorang lelaki tampan berahang tegas tapi terlihat dingin tengah bertanya padanya. Hingga sebuah tepukan hangat dari lelaki itu di pundaknya membuatnya tersadar.

"Kau berkerja di sini Sakura?" Sakura terkejut mendapati Sasuke di depannya.

Uchiha Sasuke merupakan senior kampusnya di Amerika. Dulu ketika ia masih di sana ia cukup akrab dengannya, itu pun karena hati Sakura yang cukup baja menghadapi sikap Sasuke yang dingin, cuek, dan suka sekali berbicara yang terkadang menyakiti.

"Iya, baru hari ini berkerja." Jawabnya sopan.

"Naruto, ada di ruangannya?"

"Ia tengah mengartar Hinata di depan, sebentar lagi mungkin kembali."

"Hinata ke sini?"

"Iya." Dan ucapan terakhir Sakura hanya dibalas anggukan mengerti Sasuke.

Dan tak lama kemudian sosok Naruto tengah berjalan menuju ruangannya, ia melihat Sakura terlihat tengah berciuman dengan seorang laki-laki yang ia tak tahu siapa karena posisinya yang membelakinya.

"Apa-apaan ini! berciuman di depan ruangan saya di hari pertama berkerja!" bentak Naruto membuat keduanya terlonjak kaget.

Sakura membelalakan matanya mendapati Naruto tengah menatapnya tajam, lelaki itu sepertinya sangat marah pada dirinya. Sementara Sasuke bersikap cuek seperti biasanya toh ia juga tak melakukan apa-apa. Memang kenyataannya tak terjadi apa-apa, ia hanya membantu Sakura yang tiba-tiba kemasukan sesuatu pada mata kanannya, dan Sasuke mencoba untuk meniupnya.

"Naruto sebentar lagi rapat dimulai! Segera lah ke ruangan untuk mempersiapkannya!" perintahnya yang hanya direspon dengusan dari mulutnya.

Naruto masuk dalam keruangan dan tak lama kemudian kembali keluar dengan membawa map di tangannya. Rahang pemuda itu masih mengeras seperti menahan amarah yang besar. Dan…

BRAK…

Pintu ditutup dengan sangat keras hingga Sakura terlonjak saking kagetnya. Ia tak mengerti akan sikap Naruto itu, apa lelaki itu cemburu? Tapi untuk apa? Naruto sendiri sudah mempunyai tunangan, dan Sakura herus berhenti untuk mengharapnya kembali.

.

.

.

.

###

Hari- hari berlanjut dan hubungan antara Sakura dan Naruto semakin jauh. dan sikap Naruto semakin cuek dan dingin kepada dirinya, tapi terkadang ia mendapati Naruto tengah menatapnya dalam sarat penuh kerinduan. Sementara Sakura menahan mati-matian perasaannya yang terluka setiap Hinata berkunjung, yang berakhir mendapati kemesraan yang diperlihatkan keduannya.

Naruto mengarahkan mobilnya memasuki area taman bermain, hal itu membuat Sakura heran. Bukan kah seharusnya mereka kembali ke kantor? Kedua baru saja bertemu dengan klien di sebuah caffe untuk membicarakan pekerjaan karena Sakura sekretaris Naruto jadi wajar jika ia juga ikut pergi.

"Bukan kah kita sebaiknya ke kantor?"

Naruto menghiraukan pertanyaan Sakura, dibukanya sabuk pengaman setelahnya keluar dari mobil. Sakura yang lagi-lagi di abaikan hanya tersenyum pahit, ia mengedipkan matanya berulang kali menahan air mata yang kembali siap jatuh. Setelah sedikit merasa tenang Sakura membuka pintu mobilnya dan mengikuti Naruto di belakangnya.

Langkah Naruto berhenti di permainan _Roller Coaster,_ permaiana yang dulu ia naiki bersama Sakura. tanpa sadar ia sekarang tengah ikut mengantri. Di belakangnya Sakura juga tengah mengenang masa-masa bersama Naruto yang masih bersikap hangat padanya tak sadar juga tengah mengantri.

Sakura dengan ragu-ragu mencoba untuk duduk, memang sih ada Naruto di samping tapi Naruto yang sekarang bukanlah Naruto yang akan mencoba menangkannya dan memberi kehangatan padanya tapi Naruto yang cuek dan membencinya.

Tak lama setelahnya permainan itu meluncur, Sakura tak bisa lagi menahan rasa takutnya, ia menangis seperti anak kecil yang ketakutan. Naruto yang di sampingnya langsung merangkulnya hangat, mengusap rambutnya lembut dan perlahan-lahan. Setiap kali Naruto mengusapnya perasaan nyaman Sakura rasakan dan lama kelamaan tangisnya pun berhenti.

Roller Coaster berhenti, Sakura dan Naruto masih duduk di sana dengan posisi sama saling merangkul, seolah-olah enggan untuk saling melepaskan.

"Ku kira kau akan menungguku Naruto, jadi aku begitu semangat belajar di Amerika agar aku bisa lulus hanya dalam waktu 3 tahun.

"Sakura…"

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto! tak bisa kah kau kembali padaku?!" Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Naruto penuh harap. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lusa aku akan menikah dengan Hinata." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya seraya menutup telinganya menolak untuk mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Tidak Naruto! kau hanya mencintaiku! Katakan kau mencintaiku! Hiks.." mohon Sakura dengan berurai air mata yang tak sanggup lagi ia tahan. Dan harapannya pun sirna digantikan perasaan sakit yang tersayat-sayat ketika Naruto mengatakan tak mencintainya dengan cukup lantang.

Sakura segera turun dari sana dan berlari sejauh mungkin. Ia tak ingin lagi melihat Naruto, ia baru pertama kali ini jatuh cinta dan pertama kalinya juga ia merasakan sakit karena cinta. Ia berlari terus berlari tanpa arah, tak peduli caci maki orang-orang yang baru saja ia tabrak. Air matanya masih saja mengalir yang sekarang disertai isakan dari mulutnya. Hatinya begitu sesak, sesak sekali.

Dilain tempat, Naruto memandang Sakura yang tengah terisak keras dengan pandangan sulit diartikan , kedua tangannya mengepal kuat seolah tengah terjadi pergulatan sengit dalam dirinya.

.

.

.

.

###

Setelah kejadian kemaren Sakura mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya, Naruto pun juga mengambil cuti untuk persiapan pernikahannya.

Naruto dan Hinata tengah mencoba gaun pernikahan mereka. Naruto duduk termenung di sofa butik sementara Hinata tengah mencoba gaun pernikahannya. Ia menatap Naruto menanyakan pendapatnya tapi lelaki itu malah tak menghiraukannya dan asik dengan lamunannya.

"Naruto-Kun, bagaimana?" tanya Hinata dengan sabar. Ia memutar badannya agar Naruto dapat melihat keseluruhannya.

"Cantik." Mendengar jawaban tanpa semangat Naruto membuat Hinata sedih.

Hinata sudah cukup bersabar menunggu hati Naruto terbuka untuknya dan membalas cintanya. Tapi menjelang pernikahan pun lelaki itu masih saja mencintai wanita itu. Selama ini Hinata bukannya tidak tahu, ia hanya pura-pura buta untuk tahu semuanya kalau Naruto masih mencintai Sakura.

Dari awal ia tahu jika Sakura yang berkerja di perusahaan Naruto adalah Sakura, wanita yang dicintainya. Tapi ia mencoba untuk mempermasalahkannya, ia fikir semua akan baik-baik saja walau Sakura kembali. Tapi sebesar apapun Hinata mencoba mengusir Sakura dari dalam hati Naruto, semakin besar pula ia mengetahui perasaan Naruto pada wanita merah jambu itu.

Hinata sudah mengganti pakaiannya kembali, ia sudah selesai dan merasa semuanya sudah pas. Setelahnya keduanya keluar dari butik itu dan masuk kedalam mobil. Naruto yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk menanti Hinata yang belum masuk juga dalam mobil. Hinata membuka pintu mobil tapi tanpa masuk ia hanya menyuruh Naruto untuk kembali duluan karena ia ingin pergi kesuatu tempat.

.

.

.

.

###

Hinata terus memandang kearah depan menikmati paronama alam di sekitar danau meninggalkan kesunyian antara dirinya dan juga Sakura yang juga tengah menatap lurus kearah lautan air itu.

"Sejujurnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Hinata?" tanya Sakura dengan suara serak seperti habis menangis. Di lihat dari penampilan wanita merah muda itu pun terlihat kacau dan kusut bahkan matanya pun terlihat sembab seperti memang habis menangis semalaman.

Sepulang dari butik, Hinata pergi ke rumah Sakura yang ia dapat ketika tengah membututi Naruto yang diam-diam mengunjungi rumah Sakura tanpa berniat untuk masuk ke dalam. Naruto hanya memandanginya dari dalam mobil.

"Naruto dan aku besok menikah, bisa kah kau datang Sakura-Chan?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba seraya menyunggingkan ujung bibirnya. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya mencoba menahan emosinya.

Sakura tahu jika selama ini Hinata tengah menunjukan kepada dirinya siapa pemilik Naruto sesungguhnya. Meski wanita itu kerap bersikap lembut dan hangat padanya, Sakura tahu wanita itu tak menyukainnya.

"Aku ucapkan selamat untuk kalian berdua. Semoga pernikahan kalian bahagia selamanya." Suara Sakura sedikit bergetar, ia mengucapkan sambil menggigit bibirnya menahan isakan tak rela.

"Tentu saja. Kami akan selalu bahagia. Sayang sekali Naruto tak bisa kembali padamu Sakura," Sakura memejamkan matanya mendengar ejekan Hinata sedemikian rupa. Apa maksud wanita itu? apa ia begitu senang melihatnya terpuruk.

Tangan Sakura mengepal sangat kuat hingga urat-urat tangan tercetak jelas di sana. Dalam hati wanita itu terus bergumam untuk bersabar menghadapi sikap Hinata saat ini, meski itu sangat menyakitkan. Sakura berbalik ke arah Hinata, menatapnya yang masih memandang lurus ke arah danau. Saat melihat Hinata entah kenapa Sakura juga merasakan kesedihan dalam diri wanita itu.

"Meski kau memilikinya, apa kau yakin Naruto mencintaimu heh Hinata?" Hinata sontak mengalihkan tatapannya dan beralih menatap menatap Sakura tajam.

"Dan kau Sakura? apa kau mengenal apa itu cinta? Kau bahkan tak memahami perasaan orang di sekitarmu. Dan kau bahkan tak tahu sama sekali bagaimana hidup Naruto setelah kau pergi. Dan aku lebih baik darimu tak peduli Naruto mencintaiku atau tidak!"

"Kau egois Hinata!"

"Kau atau aku yang egois Sakura! kau tahu di hari keberangkatan mu Naruto mengalami kecelakaan dan mengakibatkan ia koma selama beberapa bulan. Begitu bangun ia mendapati kabar kalau ibunya meninggal akibat serangan jantung karena mendengar berita kecelakaannya. Dan seolah kemalangan keluarganya belum cukup, perusahaan yang mengalami masalah cukup serius dan terancam bangkrut. Naruto bahkan sempat amat terpuruk saat itu Sakura. Dimana kau saat itu Sakura? aku yang selalu di sisinya dengan sabar meski terkadang ia menyebut namamu berulang kali disaat masa-masa depresinya. Dimana kau Sakura! kau bahkan tak berusaha untuk mencoba menghubunginya atau mencari tahu tentang keadaannya! Meski kau di Amerika bukan alasan untuk tak menghubunginya kan, sekarang jaman sudah modern!" pekik Hinata mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya selama ini.

Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya, sedang Sakura merasa linglung setelah mendengar cerita Hinata. Ia merasa jahat yang tak tahu malu kembali muncul dalam hidup Naruto yang seharusnya hidup bahagia bersama Hinata. Sakura jatuh terduduk di tanah, kakinya tak kuat lagi menahan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba melemas. Matanya sudah cukup lelah untuk menangis tapi meski begitu air matanya sepertinya tak pernah habis untuk menangis.

Setelah mengeluarnya apa yang ingin ia katakan, Hinata pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menangis tersedat-sedat di sana.

Sakura memukul dadanya yang kini merasakan sangat lah sesak, pandangan mulai buram karena terus-terusan menangis. Ia terus merancau dirinya jahat berulang kali dengan suara tersendat-sedat karena tangisannya.

Hujan kembali menyapa bumi, tapi Sakura tak berniat berajak dari sana. Ia justu membiarkan hujan membasahi tubuhnya dan tetap menangis di bawah guyuran hujan, ia bahkan mengeluarkan suara tangisnya dengan cukup keras.

Hujan yang membuatnya pertama kali bertemu Naruto, hujan juga yang membuatnya bertemu kembali dengan Naruto setelah sekian lama, dan hujan juga lah yang membuatnya harus melepaskan Naruto dan cintanya. Hujan seperti jalan takdir antara dirinya dan Naruto.

Sakura yakin saat ini masih hujan tapi kenapa air hujan tak mengenai tubuhnya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati seseorang tengah memayungi. Ia berharap orang itu adalah Naruto seperti sebelumnya-sebelumnya, tapi…

"Tak tahukah jika hujan-hujanan bisa membuatmu sakit!" omel Sasuke pada Sakura yang hanya ditanggapi pandangan kosong darinya.

"Saat ini pun aku sudah merasakan sakit," balas Sakura acuh.

"Kita sama-sama merasakan sakit. Aku sakit karena Hinata, dan kau karena Naruto. Dan kurasa kita berdua cocok. Jadi mau kah kau menikah denganku?"

.

.

.

.

###

Di dalam sebuah gereja. Tamu-tamu undangan sudah duduk rapi di bangku menantikan acara sakral pernikahan antara Naruto dan Hinata. Di depan sana tengah berdiri Naruto dengan jas hitam pernikahannya. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya tapi kenapa wajahnya harus terlihat sendu seperti itu, tatapan matanya bahkan seperti tak fokus dan berisi beban yang begitu berat.

Pengantin wanita mulai memasuki altar di damping ayahnya. Wanita itu sangat cantik dengan gaun putih pengantinnya, beberapa tamu menatap terpesona. Perlahan-lahan langkah Hinata dan ayahnya sudah berada di depan Naruto. lalu ayah Hinata menyerahkan lengan putrinya pada Naruto, sebagai simbolis saat ini ia menyerahkan anaknya pada lelaki itu.

Janji suci pun mulai segera diucapkan, sang pendeta menatap calon pengantin di depannya setelah dirasa siap sang pendeta memulai acara utamanya.

"Namikaze Naruto apakah Saudara bersedia menerima Huuga Hinata sebagai isteri satu-satunya dan hidup bersamanya dalam pernikahan suci seumur hidup saudara?"

Naruto menghela nafas, "Iya. Saya bersedia." Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Huuga Hinata apakah saudari bersedia menerima Namikaze Naruto sebagai suami satu-satunya dan hidup bersamanya dalam pernikahan suci seumur hidup saudara?" kini sang pendeta bertanya kearah Hinata. Hinata dalam posisi menundukkan kepalanya saat ini, membiarkan pertanyaan pendeta menggantung tanpa jawaban hingga menimbulkan beberapa bisik-bisik para tamu yang menyaksikan pernikahannya.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dengan penuh keyakinan dalam hatinya.

"Aku tidak bersedia." Naruto terkejut, menatap Hinata tak mengerti dan menuntut Hinata member penjelasan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto memegang bahu Hinata.

"Aku tak bisa menikahi lelaki yang tidak bisa mencintaiku. Aku lebih memilih menikah dengan lelaki yang mencintaiku sepenuhnya, maka dari itu aku lebih memilih menikah dengan Sasuke, Naruto-kun." Hinata menghentikan ucapannya dan menarik nafas panjang, "Sakura akan ke Amerika jam 10 ini. kejar dan hentikan dia Naruto! jangan biarkan dia pergi dan menikahlah dengannya." Lanjutnya.

Naruto melepaskan tangannya, perasaannya kacau, ia begitu takut saat ini. Buru-buru ia beranjak dari sana tapi sebelum ia benar-benar beranjak dari sana, Naruto kembali menatap Hinata menyesal tak bisa membalas perasaan wanita cantik itu. Ia sangat berterima kasih padanya karena mau melepasnya, dan setelahnya memberi pelukan terakhir dan mengucapkan selamat untuk pernikahannya nanti Naruto pun langsung pergi dari sana.

Naruto mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatannya tinggi, ia hanya punya waktu sekitar 10 menit lagi sebelum pesawat Sakura melakukan Take off. Ia tak bisa jika harus kehilangan wanita itu lagi.

Sementara di bandara Kansai, Sakura tengah duduk termenung di bangku tunggu. Mengambaikan orang lalu lalang di depannya. Hari ini pernikahan Naruto, dan Sakura tak bisa menghindari rasa tak relanya. Seharusnya ia menerima saja ajakan pernikahan gila Sasuke, jadi dia tak perlu memikirkan Naruto lagi.

Sakura duduk sambil menundukan kepalanya, jadi dia tak tahu siapa yang tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan seperti habis berlari itu. ia hampir saja mengadahkan kepalanya tapi tiba orang itu dengan paksa membuatnya berdiri dan langsung mendekap tubuhnya erat seakan-akan takut kehilangan.

Dipeluk secara tiba-tiba dengan orang tak dikenal tentu saja Sakura syok, hampir saja ia akan melepaskannya paksa tapi begitu yang menangkap rambut pirang khas Naruto ia malah membalas pelukan lelaki itu sama kuatnya dan menangis dalam pelukan lelaki itu.

Setelah berpelukan cukup lama keduanya saling menatap dengan intens. Naruto dapat melihat betapa kacaunya Sakura saat ini, begitu cinta wanita itu padanya.

"Bukannya datang kepernikahan Hinata. Kau malah mau pergi lagi!" mendengar perkataaan Naruto, hati Sakura yang tadi sedikit lega kembali merasakan sayatan kembali. Apa maksud lelaki itu?

"Apa aku mampu melihat kalian menikah!" lagi-lagi ia harus menangis untuk Naruto.

Naruto menyeka air mata Sakura, dan menangkup wajahnya, menatapnya dengan sinar kebahagiaan.

"Yang menikah itu Hinata dengan Sasuke. Siapa bilang denganku." Ucapnya kemudian lalu mengecup kedua mata Sakura supaya berhenti menangis.

Sakura memejamkan matanya ketika Naruto mengecup matanya, seolah baru tersadar wanita itu langsung membulatkan matanya mendengar Naruto tak jadi menikah.

"Benarkah itu Naruto?" melihat anggukan mantap dari Naruto, Sakura kembali memeluk Naruto.

Kedua kembali berpelukan dengan perasaan yang tak dapat didefinisikan, yang jelas keduannya begitu bahagia. Teringat sesuatu Naruto melepaskan pelukannya.

"Buat apa kau kembali ke Amerika? Bukankah kuliahmu sudah selesai?"

"Siapa yang akan ke Amerika? Aku sedang menjemput Ino yang akan pulang dari China saat ini." jawab Sakura sedikit bingung.

"HINATAAAA!"

Lengkingan panjang dari Naruto menutup cerita roman picisan Narusaku siang ini.

Percayalah cinta sejati akan kembali kepada pemiliknya.

.

.

.

.

END

A/N

YEAH ! akhirnya selesai juga. Huhu setelah berhari merasa frustasi gak bisa lanjutin. Sebenarnya ini mau dibuat cepat jadi jarak antara Sakura Story,s dengan sequelnya gak begitu jauh tapi apa daya otak saya tak mampu T.T di tambah saya lagi galau n baper. Dan jika endingnya terkesan buru-buru dan kurang memuaskan, mohon maafkan saya. Maaf juga untuk typo.

Saya juga ucapkan terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca sekaligus udah repot-repot ngasih review di fic Sakura story. Maaf gak bisa bales reviewnya, karena saya lagi bokek quota maka aku ucapin makasih di sini aja yah, nah tuh bonus sequel untuk kalian.

Special untuk: Naruto-NoEcchi, Galura no Baka Lucky22, , rohimbae88, SR not AUTHOR, Uni-chan552, miiko mimi, Guest 1, 2 dan 3.

Happy Reading,

Arigatou gonzaimazu,

Salam hangat dari Taem embul ^^

BYE


End file.
